Unexpected
by HR always live on
Summary: Set S10, HR stuff. Harry has been reinstated but all is not that simple. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A teeny tiny chapter to start, but I wanted to see what people thought before writing the next bit. Starts at the begining of series ten, but there are absolutely no Russians in sight throughout this fic. That being said, enjoy...**

* * *

"So can I see that report?"

"Not while I still draw breath," Harry said, quickly leaving the corridor, knowing that she would soon be following him. Sure enough after a second he heard the click of her heels.

"I must admit I am relieved that you'll be back in your office from today," Ruth said choosing not to mention the report any further.

"I thought you didn't mind Erin?" Harry said as they exited the building and headed towards the waiting car.

"I don't," Ruth replied. "But I don't like it when someone else is in your office," she admitted. Harry didn't pull her up on it, because ever since the enquiry had loomed its ugly head, they had been getting closer to each other. Much more like how they used to be before the horrible Cotterdam mess ruined everything. He didn't want to say or do anything that would make her uncomfortable, or even worse to get back to the awkwardness just after his failed proposal last year. During his suspension it had been a condition that there had to be no contact between the two of them, as Harry had given up a state secret to save her life. Oddly enough it had brought them closer than either expected, once they weren't seeing each other all hours of the day at work. Of course they hadn't listened to the no contact rule, but they had been very careful. Half of him wondered if now that he'd been cleared they'd go back to the horrible silences again. He hoped not.

"You're thinking awfully loudly," Ruth said as the car drove off.

"Sorry," he said smiling slightly. "Just thinking about what favours I now owe to the people in power now I'm cleared."

"There was me worrying it was something serious," she said with a glint in her eye.

Harry was about to say something else when his phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognise and answered it. "Yes?" Ruth watched as he kept his face schooled impassively blank. The only giveaway that he didn't like what he was hearing was a muscle that twitched in his jaw, and Ruth only knew that because she knew him so well. "Right. Yes. No that's fine. Where? Okay. Bye." Harry disconnected the phone breathing heavily.

"Is there a problem?" Ruth asked quietly.

"No" He spoke so quickly she knew he was lying and she felt hurt that he hadn't confided in her. "Um… well, not a problem as such. I just… not expecting…"

"Forget it," Ruth said with a smile. "Talk to me when you can string a sentence together."

"I might just do that," he said as the car stopped. "Can I drop you off at Thames House? I have to be somewhere."

"So busy already?" Ruth said quietly, and there was a hint of sadness there, he could hear it as well as she could. During his suspension she had been his main focus, because there was no one else to talk to.

"I just have to be somewhere. I'll be back soon." Ruth nodded, understanding that at the moment he couldn't talk about whatever it was.

"Well, I'll be here if you need me," she said quietly. There was more lying under the surface of that sentence and they both were aware of it.

"Thank you Ruth." She smiled once more and then opened the car door, heading back to the grid.

"Where to sir?" the driver said, looking in the rear view mirror.

"St Mary's hospital please. Fast as you can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone! Great reviews, and here's a longer chapter. Gold star goes to those who guessed a new character...**

* * *

"Do you want me to wait for you sir?" the driver asked.

"Er, no don't bother," Harry replied after a moment. "I don't know how long I'm going to be." He got out of the car at the hospital entrance, not waiting for a reply and hurried through to reception.

"How can I help?" a friendly face asked behind the hospital desk.

"I'm looking for Claire Robertson? I got a call saying she was here?" The receptionist started looking through the computer database but a passing doctor had heard his enquiry.

"Are you Mr Pearce?" he asked, stopping by the desk.

"Yes," Harry said. "How is she?"

"Its not good," the doctor said. "Can you follow me please?" Harry nodded and followed, while his mind was working a thousand miles an hour.

"I'm a little confused," Harry said in the silence. "Why did you call me? I haven't even spoken to her in years, why did that merit a phone call to say she was in critical condition and I should come down here?"

"Miss Robertson has no direct family," the doctor explained. "Her parents are dead and she's an only child. You were on her file as her next of kin should something happen to her.

"Its that serious?" Harry asked. Next of kin surely meant that death wasn't far behind.

"Yes it is," the doctor said, pushing through a set of double doors. "I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't think she'll live out the night." Harry sighed heavily and the doctor looked at him sympathetically. Harry was just thinking how none of this made any sense at all. Why was he on her contact list? Was he really the closest person she had? Someone who she hadn't spoken to in four years? He felt a fleeting dart of sadness, but it was quickly eclipsed by confusion. He didn't have to dwell on it too long, because he quickly found himself next to her hospital bed and he instantly realised the doctor was right. The readings on her machines were terrible. Claire wasn't going to live through this car accident. Even without medical training he knew that.

"I don't mean to sound heartless," Harry started. "But what do I do when she dies?"

"I thought you might ask that," the doctor said with understanding all over his face. "I've been speaking to our legal advisor and there's not a lot to do with regards to her assets. She didn't own any property or anything. There is one rather large thing though."

"What?" Harry asked instantly.

"She has a three year old daughter."

"What?" Harry asked in a much different tone. Hushed and shocked rather than curious now.

"She has a daughter. Now if Miss Robertson does indeed die, as next of kin…" the doctor trailed off but Harry didn't need him to finish. He understood what he was being told, that he would have to look after this girl.

"You seem shocked," the doctor said accurately as the silence became heavy, only interrupted by the beeping machines.

"I am terribly shocked," Harry agreed.

"I know its not my place, but… your name is on Lucy's birth certificate," the doctor said. "I expected you to be aware of her at the very least."

"I had no idea," Harry said in a hushed voice. "None." He tried to keep his breathing even while he comprehended what he was being told. He had another daughter. He wasn't even going to argue that she might not be his. If she was three years old… well, it fit the time frame, he thought to himself shrewdly. "Oh God," he breathed.

"There's something else."

"What else could there possibly be?" Harry snapped. "Sorry," he added in the silence. "I seem to be having a very eventful day."

"Lucy. She was in the car crash…"

"Is she alright?" Harry asked instantly, interrupting him.

"She's absolutely fine," the doctor assured him. "She has a cut on the side of her face. It needed a couple of stitches, but she's fine."

"Good," Harry said as that worry was eased from his mind. He also realised how quickly he'd been concerned about this girl who was brand new to his life. "Can I see her?"

"Of course," the doctor said. Then his pager went off and he sighed. "I have to go. Take the lift up to the third floor and turn right. You'll be on the children's ward, and someone will help you find her."

"Thank you." Harry suddenly found himself left alone with Claire, whose face remained impassive and unaware of the bomb that had just been dropped in Harry's life. "How could you not tell me?" he whispered to her. "I deserved to know." No reaction, but then he hadn't really expected one. "I'll look after her, I promise." He quickly left her and headed up to the third floor.

* * *

"I'm here to see my daughter," Harry told the nurse behind the desk on the children's ward, feeling a slight lump in his throat as he said it.

"The child's name?"

"Lucy Robertson."

"Ah," the nurse said. "Well, I need you to fill out these forms first."

Harry looked at the rather large pile and sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

"Protocol on the children's ward," the nurse said. "Sorry, but nothing I can do about it. Especially given this girls… circumstances." He stayed looking at the pile while deep in thought. "If you don't want to be… responsible for her, I'm sure social services will…"

"No," Harry interrupted. "I just have to make a call first." He left the desk and pulled his phone out of his pocket and called straight through to the grid. He was disappointed when Erin picked up rather than the brunette he wanted to speak to.

"I hear I'm moving out of your office," Erin said.

"So it would seem," Harry replied. "Can I speak to Ruth?"

"I'm in charge when you're not here," Erin said with a touch of irritation.

"I know but this is… personal," he said. There was silence on the phone as he was patched through to Ruth's desk phone.

"If you didn't want to work here anymore, I'm sure they'd have let you retire," she said with a smile which lifted Harry's heart in spite of the situation he was currently dealing with.

"Something's come up which I wasn't expecting today," he said._ Or ever_, he added in his mind. "I'm going to be a while. Longer than I thought. Can you make sure everything's okay?"

"We survived for eight weeks without you, I'm sure we won't fall apart in a few hours," she said, even though her heart was sinking. "You are coming back aren't you?"

"Yes," he said surely. "Don't worry, you won't be without me for long."

"Glad to hear it," she said and he knew she was smiling. "Bye Harry." He put the phone down feeling his heart sink further. How on earth was he going to tell her that while she'd been in Cyprus he'd fathered a child? It would just about ruin any chance he had with her from now on.

"Sir?" Harry turned and saw that the forms were still waiting for him, so he dutifully walked over and began to fill them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just shows how much I can get done when I have a weekend off! Hope you all enjoy this unexpected extra chapter today.**

* * *

By the time Harry had completed the forms, some of the shock was wearing off. He was suffering more from fear about how to treat this unknown girl. His daughter, he reminded himself. He followed the nurse through to a private room and looked through the window of the door. A blonde girl was sitting on her bed with what looked like the entire contents of a toy box spread out beside her. Harry took a deep breath before opening the door. He was incredibly nervous. As soon as he walked in Lucy looked up at him, dropping her picture book quickly. Harry saw the white bandage on her left cheek vividly and swallowed. He ignored the fact that he was sharing the room with a social worker for the time being.

"Who are you?" Lucy said quickly.

"My name's Harry," he said quietly, sitting on the chair next to her bed. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Lucy," she said, still eyeing him warily. "Where's my mummy?"

"Your mum's had a bit of an accident," Harry said slowly, wondering how on earth to explain this to a child.

"It was the car wasn't it?"

"What do you remember?" Harry asked gently.

"Lots of noise," Lucy said. "Screeching and horns. Then it all went black. And I woke up here. My face hurts."

"I know," he said sadly. "Do you want me to go and get you some chocolate for being so brave?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Buttons!" Lucy said happily. "Chocy buttons please!"

"I can get you some chocolate buttons," Harry said, pleased to have distracted her from the cut on her face for the time being. "The doctors say you can leave the hospital soon. Your mum can't take you home so I wondered if you wanted to come with me?"

"I'm not allowed to go with strangers," Lucy said quickly. Harry smiled.

"Its okay Lucy," the social worker said from behind Harry. "Your mum trusted Harry, everything will be okay." Harry wondered for a moment whether that was true but then dismissed it from his mind. He could think about that later.

"Bring me the chocolate and I'll think about it," Lucy said, her hazel eyes watching Harry intensely.

"Okay," Harry replied. "By the way do you like dogs?"

"Ooh, yes!" she said happily.

"I've got a little one at home. She's called Scarlet. You can meet her later if you like."

"Scarlet's a colour," Lucy said simply. "Is your dog red?"

"No," Harry said with half a laugh. "She isn't red."

"That doesn't make any sense," Lucy said, her face creasing with concentration. Harry ruffled her hair slightly making her laugh.

"I'll see you later," Harry said. "Got a chocolate dash to make." She giggled again and Harry left, thinking hard. He had a lot of work to do today if he wanted to make his spare room habitable for a three year old.

* * *

It was half past eight in the evening and Harry had just managed to get Lucy to fall asleep. It seemed to have entered her head that her mum wasn't coming back anytime soon and she'd been very upset for a while. However, Scarlet had curled up on the bottom of her bed and calmed her down before she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. Harry had just poured himself a whisky when the doorbell rang. Hoping it hadn't woke Lily he quickly answered it.

"Ruth," he said quietly. He should have known.

"You never came back to the grid," she said quietly, her blue eyes looking sadly at him as the breeze gently disturbed her hair. "What is it?"

"Come in," he said gently, moving aside as she went into his kitchen and he followed. He hadn't exactly planned how he was going to tell her, but he guessed that now was as good a time as any. The longer he put it off the worse it was going to be anyway.

"You're not telling me something," she said quietly. "I know its probably not my business but… I'd like to think you could confide in me Harry."

"Its not easy," he started slowly. "Do you want a drink?"

"Tea," she said quietly. "I drove over," she added as he indicated the whisky bottle. He switched the kettle on and neither said anything until she had her warm mug in her hands.

"I don't know where to start," he said sitting opposite her. "I don't want to hurt you," he admitted.

"Then don't lie to me," she said simply. "In the long run that will hurt worse than whatever the truth might be."

He nodded and sighed before continuing. He didn't think there was any easy way to say the next sentence. "I only found out today," he started. "I have a three year old daughter." The silence between them was the loudest he had ever experienced and that was saying a lot. She put her mug down on the table with a loud thump.

"I have to go," she said in almost a whisper

"Ruth, don't do this. Please talk to me. Shout at me. Anything but silence."

"I have to go," she repeated. He closed his eyes in disappointment waiting to hear her leave. After a full minute he still hadn't heard her chair move so he opened. "I just need to think," she said quietly once his eyes found hers. "I can't believe this."

"Think how I feel," Harry said fervently. She smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow. If you want to leave."

"What's her name?" Ruth asked quietly.

"Lucy."

Ruth nodded but the question she wanted to ask was still burning inside her. She took a deep breath and managed to get her courage together to speak. "What about… her mother?"

"She's on life support. Its unlikely she'll make it to the morning. Car crash," he added at the unspoken question. "It's not what you're thinking."

"You don't know what I'm thinking," she said quietly, hoping her face wasn't transparent. Because what she was thinking was of Harry having a torrid affair with a beautiful blonde for months and already in the last few seconds, the images in her mind were torturing her. Although would affair be the right word? Probably not she admitted to herself. But it didn't make the images any easier for her to bear. Just in the last few moments she had suddenly realised what Harry had imagined when he had discovered her relationship with George, and she felt even more guilty for that than she had before. Even though it didn't stop the images of Harry with another woman running through her own mind.

"I think I can guess," Harry said shrewdly, interrupting her thoughts. "It was once."

"You don't have to explain yourself," she said quietly, taking a large gulp of her tea.

"I do," he said. "After everything that's happened in the last eight years between us… I at least owe you an explanation." She didn't say anything but allowed him to continue. Meanwhile, he was marvelling at the fact she was still sat here. "We had just found Zaf's body and by all accounts it was a bad day. I had to process the pictures of what they did to him. And by process I mean shred and burn them because I didn't want anyone to ever see them. So I stopped in a bar in Whitehall and had a drink. And then quite a few more. I was drowning my sorrows and this woman approached me. I was too far gone, and I gave her my real name shockingly enough. It's all a blur now. I don't remember much to be honest. That's it. I never heard from her again. Until the hospital called me telling me for some reason that I was the next of kin. I didn't understand, and then I found out about Lucy."

"She'd never told you?"

"No," Harry said sincerely.

"Must have been a shock," she said and he was amazed to see that she was smiling. Only a small one, and nervously, but she was still smiling.

"I think that might have taken first prize for the shock of my life, yes," he agreed.

"Thank you for the tea," she said when the silence became oppressive.

"Thank you for not judging me," he said, standing up with her.

"You don't know I'm not judging you," she said with a tiny smile.

"Thanks anyway. I can't imagine that was easy to hear."

"No Harry," she agreed, closing her eyes. "That was not easy to hear." Her eyes said goodbye to him without words and he nodded once as she left. Once the door closed behind her, he set the security code and poured himself another large whisky. All things considered that could have gone much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruth had a very uncomfortable and sleepless night. Every time she turned over, in her minds eye all she could see was Harry in bed with this mystery woman and it was agonising. In her head this woman was much more beautiful and much younger than herself. Thinner and more attractive too. It meant she couldn't get any sleep at all. Ruth wondered at the depths to which she was sinking, being jealous of a woman who was currently on her death bed? Being jealous of what Harry had told her had simply been a depressive one night stand? And she knew the reason why. Because she'd never known that side of Harry. They had always shared a special connection and attraction too, but nothing had been developed further on it, no matter how much she wanted it to. It just hadn't happened. She knew many sides to Harry. Fearless leader, colleague and friend. This faceless woman had known Harry the lover, whereas she never had. Had known what it felt like to be kissed and caressed and touched and wanted by him. And it was that that made her green with envy. Also the fact that this woman had carried Harry's child wasn't helping her stay calm either. She had always assumed that during her exile he'd stayed celibate and single. Now she was questioning everything. If there was one woman she was aware of, how many more had there been? Finally at half past five in the morning she drifted off for nearly two hours, her only concession to sleep that night.

While getting ready for work she made damn sure that she didn't look like she'd had a night of tossing and turning, applying makeup to the dark circles under her eyes. She took the bus to Thames House, all the while her mind still spinning with Harry and his new found daughter. What surprised her was that she met him quicker than expected, going through the doors of Thames House. Harry's daughter was in his arms, looking around with wide eyes at everything in confusion. Ruth silently thought to herself that she didn't know if she was ready for this, but then Harry caught her eye and she couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I couldn't get a nanny until tomorrow," he explained. "Its just one day."

"Sure," Ruth said as she was checked through security. On the other side she waited for Harry, feeling it would be rather rude to just walk off.

"You're late," he said as they walked up together.

"No I'm not," she said after checking her watch.

"You're usually here an hour before everyone else? Now you're coming in on time?" he teased her lightly.

"Maybe I was concentrating on the news you told me last night," she said pointedly. Lucy decided the time had come to speak.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Ruth," she said, smiling at the girl. "I'm a friend of your dads." Lucy looked from Harry to Ruth as if considering them.

"Okay then," she said in a happy voice. She turned back to Harry. "Is she nice?"

"Yes she is," Harry said simply.

"She's pretty."

"Yes. She is." But the tone he used this time was much different. A lower voice that made her shiver. Ruth felt slight relief that the pods were in sight. As they whirred through and the pods let them onto the grid she heard Lucy say, "That's so cool!"

* * *

The day was a busy one, but not desperately and urgently so. Whenever Ruth looked into Harry's office, she saw him smiling at the little girl, clearly trying to engage with her. Erin was glaring at him occasionally too. After a few hours, when lunch was approaching Ruth found it became very irritating and called her across.

"Please don't take it personally," she said.

"What?" Erin asked simply. Ruth nodded in the direction of Harry's office and the younger woman sighed. "I've never once brought my daughter to work, and because he's the boss he gets away with it, I hardly think that's fair Ruth."

"No what isn't fair is not knowing you had a child in the first place," Ruth countered quickly. Then she realised what she'd said and backtracked. "Look, he can't make a babysitter appear out of thin air. He only found out about her yesterday."

"He wouldn't be lying to you by any chance would he?" Erin said shrewdly. "A child appearing isn't exactly a shining recommendation to the woman he's currently sleeping with is it?"

It took her a second but then Ruth finally worked out what Erin meant. "I'm not sleeping with him," she said honestly. Erin raised one eyebrow in disbelief but Ruth let it drop. She wasn't going to waste her energy trying to convince her. Erin didn't say anything but returned to her desk. A few seconds later Harry and Lucy emerged from his office, the girl still looking wide eyed around the grid. He approached Ruth quickly, one hand holding Lucy's carefully.

"She wants to see the boats on the river," he said quietly. "Do you want to come with us?"

Ruth didn't answer straight away, considering. He was genuinely asking her, rather than demanding. If she said no, he'd respect that and not push her. Instead of saying yes, she looked at Lucy. "Is it okay if I come with you and Harry?" Lucy studied Ruth for a moment, but then she nodded, as if deeming her trustworthy. "Sounds good then," Ruth said quietly, her eyes returning to Harry's. He smiled a happy smile as she got up from her chair and they all went through the pods, Lucy's face breaking into a wide smile again as they let them out the other side.

* * *

**Okay, so I've made Erin a little mean, but it just happened that way. Please leave a review! They really make me want to continue this. Been debating to do a Dimitri and Erin fic, would there be any interest? Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you?" she asked quietly, seeing Harry's face in profile over looking the Thames as Lucy chased the pigeons away, giggling all the while.

"I'm…" he tailed off as the word "fine" just couldn't come to his lips. He was as far from fine as possible. "Petrified," he supplied instead. "I'm petrified."

"Of what?" she asked calmly

"Failing," he said instantly. "Her mothers dead." Ruth glanced at the girl who was still chasing the birds. "I got a call last night. About half an hour after you left."

"Have you told Lucy?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But she doesn't really understand what dead means. How can I explain to a three year old that her mother isn't coming back? I don't know what to do, and Claire dying has made it a lot more difficult."

"I'm sorry," Ruth said, even though she wasn't really. She would personally suffer no grief from the loss of this woman.

"I'm sorry for Lucy," Harry said instantly. "Now all she has is me, and I'm… I'm just not enough."

"Harry…"

"I failed both my adult children," he said. "I know that. She only has me. Oh God, what am I doing Ruth? I can't be a father, and I have years of evidence backing that up before you argue the point."

There was silence between them, only interrupted by Lucy's laughs as she had taken to splashing in puddles. "Have you finished feeling sorry for yourself?"

"No," he replied, with half a smile towards her. She smiled back.

"All you can do Harry is take it one day at a time," she said quietly. "And try not to repeat your mistakes. You're not a stupid man. Infuriating and stubborn, yes but stupid no." He was silent thinking about this when she said something he was not expecting. "I owe you an apology."

"What on earth for?" he asked, facing her fully. Out of all the things he'd expected this was not one of them.

"George. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, you don't have to…"

"I do," she interrupted. "I know things between us are never easy." He inclined his head in agreement so she ploughed on, trying to be brave, and speaking low to keep Lucy out of earshot. "But just the thought of you with another woman, even for one night is driving me crazy. So I wanted to apologise."

"You moved on," he said simply. She looked at him surprised, and not a little hurt that it didn't seem to bother him. "I'm not saying it didn't hurt Ruth, because it did," he said, continuing to explain. "But it wasn't wrong of you to try and find a little happiness."

"Was it wrong when I know how much it hurt you?" She had never been this forward with him and she blushed slightly. "I shouldn't have done it Harry."

"It was only once," he said, knowing, or guessing where this was coming from. "And she meant very little. I'm sorry that… its hurting you."

"Am I that transparent?" she asked with a smile that didn't hold much happiness.

"I've known you for eight years Ruth," he said, and there was no mistaking the sadness this time. "I can read certain things in your face. Its not clear to everyone, but it is to me."

She nodded, looking at the water when something occurred to her. "Harry, I…"

"Ooh, that's a really big boat!" Lily said approaching them with wide eyes. "I want to see it!" Harry already knew what that meant and lifted Lucy up into his arms so she was higher up. Ruth looked at the girl and saw very little Harry there. The eyes were most definitely his, but that was about it. She wondered if Lucy looked like her mother. She wondered if Harry thought of this other woman whenever he looked at his daughter. A thought that made her feel hollow.

"What were you saying?" Harry asked her.

Ruth shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Ruth…"

"No, it doesn't matter," she repeated. He sighed, but knew there was no point enquiring any further. Once she had decided not to speak, nothing he said would change it. Ruth looked at Lucy who was watching the river and smiled at the girl. Then her phone rang. She picked it up with a sigh. "No, I'll be right there," she said before disconnecting the call. Harry watched her with a curious look. "Dimitri's watching the Russians. He needs my help hacking in to their network."

"Couldn't Tariq…?"

"Yes, well I keep that information rather close," Ruth said. "It'll be quicker if I do it."

"Sure," he said.

"Oh are you leaving?" Lucy said, her wide eyes very much like her fathers.

"I have to go back to work," Ruth told her.

"That's not very nice," Lucy said.

"No, I suppose its not," Ruth agreed. This girl had been a source of a lot of her heart ache over the past twenty four hours but Ruth wasn't stupid enough to blame her. None of this was Lucy's fault, and no matter what Ruth thought, the girl had lost her mother. Ruth herself remembered vividly when her father died, and she wouldn't wish the loss of a parent on anyone. "How's your face?"

"It hurts," Lucy said looking at the ground.

"Well, you know what I heard is the best medicine for a brave girl with a poorly face?" Ruth said as Lucy studied her carefully. "Chocolate. If you ask nicely, I bet your dad will buy you some."

"Oh please!" she said turning from Ruth to Harry with a wide eyed pleading look that made a lump come to Ruth's throat. With that look on her face it was easy to see that she was Harry's daughter.

"I'll see you later," Ruth said quietly as she left for the grid. Harry watched her for a second but was distracted by Lucy's pleading.

"Alright," he said with a smile. "Come on."

"Yes!" Lucy said with satisfaction. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I thought it was about time I gave them a little nudge in the right direction...**

* * *

Ruth poured herself a large glass of red wine and curled up on her sofa deep in thought, as usual about Harry. She didn't get long to dwell on it though because her doorbell rang. With a sigh she got up and opened it, not all that surprised to see Harry there. Harry whose arms were filled with a sleeping Lucy.

"Come in," Ruth said without bothering to ask why he was here on her doorstep. Harry nodded and walked through to her living room.

Harry looked at the chair and spoke quietly. "Can I…?" Ruth nodded and he put Lucy on the sofa while Ruth found a blanket for her. Harry tucked it around her and stroked her hair once before turning to Ruth. She picked up her wine glass and they silently went through to the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"I drove to try and lull her to sleep," he said. "It worked and then I just kept driving and I ended up here."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I wanted to ask you what were you going to say this afternoon before Lucy interrupted?" Ruth looked down at her glass and blushed, making Harry even more curious than he had been before. "Please tell me," he added.

"I was going to say… its not my place I know, but…"

"Ruth, please," he said quietly, his hazel eyes burning into hers with such force she couldn't look away.

"I don't want you sleeping with anyone else. That's what I was going to say." She drew her eyes away from him and turned away, feeling horribly embarrassed and forward. She never said things like this ever, but to Harry it was even worse. However she felt it when he approached her, even though her back was to him. He wasn't touching her but was as close as possible to it. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to sleep with anyone… **else**." The emphasis on that last word was as clear as crystal, and Ruth swallowed uncomfortably as he had basically just told her that he would have no objection to sleeping with her. Suddenly breathing felt very difficult and she could feel her heart racing. She wondered how he was staying so calm, but as she turned to face him, she realised he wasn't calm at all. That maybe, just maybe, he might be as nervous as she was. His eyes were bright and he wasn't looking away from her, not even for a second. Then, before she could even begin to think about it, he leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers softly and briefly. It was nothing how she had expected him to kiss her. Not powerful, deep or demanding, barely even passionate, but a gentle kiss which held a lot of meaning behind it.

"I thought…" he said after a few long seconds in which she hadn't reacted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No," she said softly as he began to turn away from her. She reached out and held his arm to stop him from leaving her kitchen. He looked first at her hand on him, secondly at her eyes. "Don't apologise," she said in barely more than a whisper. He stayed silent but wondered if he should push his luck again. Her fingers tightening briefly on his arm made up his mind for him. He lowered his head and kissed her again. Just before their lips touched he half heard, half felt her gasp, but he didn't stop. Instead he kissed her with slightly more intent than before. It was all the encouragement she needed and she opened her mouth to him more than willingly. My God, she thought to herself. The way he kissed her made her feel so incredibly wanted. Why on earth hadn't he kissed her like this before now? His hand was on the small of her back, pulling her body closer, all tentativeness gone.

"Help…" Harry let Ruth go immediately and went straight through to the living room to check on Lucy. Once her brain had come to its senses Ruth followed him, her lips still swollen by that wonderful kiss. Lucy was still asleep on the sofa, but she was clearly having a nightmare. "I want my mummy."

"I know sweetheart," Harry said quietly, stroking his daughters hair.

"She's gone. I want her back."

"I know. You're safe," Harry said quietly. "I promise."

"Mm…" Harry kept soothing her until she slipped back into a restful sleep and then he straightened up, facing Ruth.

"We should go," he said quietly. "I think I've imposed enough on you for one evening."

"I'm not going to kick a sleeping child out of my house Harry," she said firmly. "What do you take me for?" She sighed. "Look, I have a spare room upstairs, you're more than welcome to it."

He sighed. "This was not what I came over for," he said.

"I know that," she replied instantly. Her fingers brushed over his softly. "Stay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I am writing this as quickly as possible, but I've also been working on some HR fan videos so time seems to have run away from me.**

* * *

Ruth woke up at six after experiencing some very disturbing dreams. Then the events of last night came back to her. Sighing, she wrapped her dressing gown around her and went downstairs, her first thought being to check on Lucy. Ruth was pleased to see the girl was still asleep so she went through to the kitchen, poured some orange juice and flicked through yesterdays paper. By the time she got passed the headlines she heard padding feet and she turned around.

"Hi," Ruth said, smiling at her.

"Where am I?" Lucy said looking around, more curiously than with fear of the unknown.

"You're in my house," Ruth said. "You remember me from yesterday don't you?"

"Yes," Lucy said firmly. "Ruth. With the boats. Where's daddy?"

"I think he's still asleep," Ruth replied, at the same time wondering if that was the first time she had called Harry daddy. "I can get him, or I can make you some breakfast? What would you like?"

"I'm hungry," she said simply.

"Breakfast it is then," Ruth said with a smile. "What do you normally have?"

"Mummy used to make me eggs with soldiers," Lucy said, clambering up onto a kitchen chair. She wasn't quite tall enough to be sitting at the table so Ruth quickly got some cushions for her and then started boiling the eggs.

"Thank you Ruth," Lucy said as a plate was put in front of her. "You made them all funny!" she added with a giggle. Ruth smiled because she had drawn faces on the egg shells, and she was pleased that Lucy liked them. Ruth ruffled the girls hair lightly, unaware that Harry was watching from the doorway. "He likes you," Lucy said in between bites.

"Who? Harry?" Ruth asked quickly.

Lucy nodded. "He watches you. He likes to watch you."

"You're very observant," Ruth said trying to hide her hammering heart.

"What's ob…what's that word mean?"

"It means that you notice things. You see what's happening around you," Ruth said quietly. Lucy smiled before going back to her breakfast. Harry came around the corner, already dressed in yesterdays clothes and Ruth blushed, remembering Lucy's comments as Harry ruffled her hair.

"Sleep well?" Ruth asked.

The honest answer was no, because he kept waking up, both because he was listening out for Lucy and because his mind kept wandering to the brunette sleeping just down the hall from him. "I slept fine, thank you," he lied. Ruth nodded, suddenly aware that she wasn't wearing much. "How about you?" he asked Lucy.

"Ruth made funny eggs," she said happily. Harry looked at the now empty shells and smiled.

"You're wonderful," Harry said quietly to her. Ruth blushed again. "Can I make myself a cup of tea?"

"Oh, help yourself," Ruth nodded quickly. Harry opened the cupboard and then stilled immediately.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a whisky drinker," he said, eyeing up the bottle on the top shelf. Ruth looked down, because she wasn't, the only reason she had it was in the very small possibility that Harry would come around and drink some. "Glenfiddich, my favourite." She knew perfectly well it was his favourite, which was the reason she had a bottle of it in her cupboard in the first place.

"I should probably get dressed," she said to change the subject, getting up from her chair.

"Please, not on my account." The look in his eyes was very intense and Ruth quickly left the kitchen so she didn't do or say something that was inappropriate around a three year old. Harry smiled at her retreating back and then turned to Lucy who was watching the grown ups with curiosity.

"Can I talk to Towers again today?" Lucy said innocently.

"What do you mean, again?" Harry asked quickly.

"You went to talk to Ruth yesterday. The phone rang. I picked it up and it was someone called Towers. He was funny."

To Harry there were so many things wrong with that sentence. Firstly that she'd answered the phone and said God knows what to the Home Secretary, secondly Towers, funny? He didn't think so somehow. "I don't think that would be the best idea," Harry said.

"Please daddy?" she asked with wide eyes.

"We'll see," Harry said in a low voice as his heart thumped almost painfully in his chest at the word "daddy."

* * *

The next couple of days passed relatively peacefully, if anything could be considered peaceful while working in Thames House. Ruth felt dismayed that Harry hadn't tried to kiss her again. He hadn't asked her out to dinner, nothing. She tried to deny to herself that it really mattered but she wasn't convincing her heart one little bit. Trying to ignore her feelings she picked up her desk phone before the first ring had fully died away.

"Ruth? Can you come into my office for a minute?" She looked through the glass and saw Harry watching her, so she nodded and hurried through. "I have to go to the hospital today," he said quickly after she shut the door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked at once.

"Fine," he assured her. "Lucy needs her stitches taken out, that's all." Ruth nodded. "I want you to make sure that everything runs smoothly here while I'm gone."

"Of course," she said and the cold note in her voice was clear to both of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a voice which demanded honesty from her.

"You don't say anything to me for days," she eventually said. "You kiss me the other night, and you haven't even mentioned it. I… I just don't know what to think Harry."

He sighed heavily. Over the past few days he had been giving this a lot of thought, and painful though it was, he knew what he had to say. "You don't want me Ruth," he said sadly. "I'm too old and have too much baggage for someone as incredible as you. You should have someone who deserves you. Who knows and appreciates just how beautiful and intelligent you are."

Ruth was stunned into silence, but only for a minute. "You're just assuming you know what I think and how I feel," she said. "I don't care that you're older than me, or that you have "baggage" as you put it. I don't want anyone else Harry, I want you." He looked at her, surprised by her bluntness, but he also saw that it was true. What she said might actually have been the truest thing she'd ever told him about her feelings. So he got up from behind his desk, and without even letting either of them have time to think about it, he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her deeply. She stayed perfectly still for a second or two but he didn't stop. And then she responded to him wonderfully. Neither wanted to ever let go.

* * *

**More when its written...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone. I found this chapter really easy to write, and LouBelle04 and pook there will be a Lucy / Towers conversation later.**

* * *

Eventually he let go of her, his hands still staying around her waist She made a tiny little moan of satisfaction when their lips parted, which made him give her another brief press of lips. "I really have to go," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"I know," she said.

But after a minute he still hadn't moved away from her, their eyes glowing in the quietness. "I don't want to let you go." She smiled at that.

"I'll be here waiting," she said, and there was more meaning behind that than talking about that afternoon. He brushed her hair softly and then left his office, and leaving a breathless Ruth to think about what had just happened. When she came to her senses, and the immediacy of feeling Harry's lips on hers had faded somewhat, she left his office and was surprised to see Towers emerging from the pods.

"Home Secretary," she said with half a smile.

"Ah, Miss Evershed, just the person I was looking for," he said.

"Really, why would that be?" she asked.

"I've read Harry's report on you," Towers said. "It made for… very interesting reading to say the least."

"In what way?" Ruth asked, starting to get a dim view of where this conversation was heading.

"Your instrumental role in discovering several terrorist plots. The way you work diligently but it is almost never recognised by anyone at all."

"Just doing my job Home Secretary."

"Stop that, its William," he said. "And you are doing your job supremely well, I must say. I do believe you have been overlooked for far, far too long."

"Really?" Ruth said, feeling her heart beat rather quicker than normal.

"Have dinner with me at the weekend," Towers said. "I'd like to discuss your career opportunities. I think I could use someone like you in the Home Office. More sociable hours I think too."

"Er…" Ruth said, trying to stall for time, wondering what on earth to say to that. There was only one man she wanted to have dinner with and it wasn't the one she was currently speaking with. As if reading her mind Towers spoke again.

"Its on a strictly professional basis, Ruth, if I may call you that?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's fine," she said. "Okay, I'll have dinner with you. It is purely professional though Home Secretary," she reiterated.

"William," he corrected. "I understand. I wouldn't want to come between you and Harry."

"What?" she said quickly.

"I know you both needed the enquiry to believe that the reason he saved you from Bateman was simply your value to the country, but I don't think anyone who knows the pair of you believes that. Harry doesn't give away state secrets for just anyone. You're… important to him."

"I'll go to dinner, but its on the condition that we do not discuss Harry," she said firmly. She did not discuss her feelings at the best of times and she had no inclination to do so with Towers.

"Okay," he said. "By the way, I called the grid the other day and a little girl picked up. Do you know who that was?"

"Loud and chatty?" Ruth asked. "With an infectious giggle?"

"That's the one."

"That'll have been Lucy," Ruth said. "Harry's daughter." Towers looked like he wanted to say something else, but much to Ruth's relief she heard Dimitri call her over the grid.

"Sorry, I have to…"

"Of course," Towers said. "Don't let me stop you." Ruth was relieved to see that by the time she reached Dimitri's desk, Towers had left.

"What did you want?" Ruth asked.

"Nothing," Dimitri said. "You had the look of a cornered animal. Thought I'd step in as your usual night in shining armour isn't here at the moment."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, choosing not to comment on Harry.

* * *

Harry was in the car, driving Lucy home who was smiling now that her face was free of foreign objects. "You alright there munchkin?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said easily. "Its nice to have my face back."

"Good," Harry said.

"Where's Ruth?" Lucy said. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"She's at work," Harry replied. "If you want I can see if she wants to see you later? She can come around?"

"Of course she'll want to," Lucy said with confidence. "Ruth is nice." She said it so simply, as if that solved everything in the world.

"Yes," Harry said with a smile. He lapsed into silence as he remembered the feel of her lips against his. God he wanted a repeat of that kiss.

* * *

Ruth rang the doorbell to Harry's house that evening feeling nervous. She didn't have long to dwell on it because the door opened quickly to reveal Harry, with Lucy standing by his side.

"Ruth!" she said happily.

"Hi gorgeous," she said.

"Daddy's useless," Lucy added when they all went into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to argue with you, but why?" Ruth said to the girl who was skipping around happily.

"He can't do my hair!" she complained. "I want it plaited and he's useless."

"I am here," Harry said begrudgingly.

Ruth ignored him for the time being. "I can do it for you if you want?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Lucy said happily. Almost instantly she sat on the kitchen chair and turned her back to Ruth. Ruth ran her fingers softly through the girls long locks and face Harry for a second.

"Is she telling the truth?" Ruth asked. "Harry Pearce, head of counter terrorism in MI5 has been defeated by a little girls hair?"

"Do you want tea?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore that.

"Please," Ruth said as she began to plait Lucy's hair. By the time he handed her the mug, she'd finished an Lucy skipped off happily after saying thank you.

"I guess that's a skill I'll really need to learn," Harry said quietly.

"She's beautiful," Ruth said honestly.

"Well she doesn't hate me yet so that's something," he said. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes," she said instantly. "No, damn it. Tomorrow I can't."

"Why not?"

"Towers asked me," Ruth replied. "I said I'd go."

"You said you'd go to dinner with another man?" Harry asked and she could see the hurt in his face.

"Its not like that," she said. "He read that report you wrote about me. You know, the one you still won't let me read. Apparently you made me sound so good that he wants to offer me a promotion. I think I should hear him out."

"You work for me," Harry said sharply.

"I know that," she said. "I probably won't go for it, but it is nice to know that I have value to someone. Besides you," she added as he gave every indication of interrupting.

"There's… nothing…?"

"Its professional," she said firmly, knowing what he was thinking. "I would love to go to dinner with you. Can you pick another night?"

"Sunday?"

"Okay," she said with happiness, pleased that he was so eager.

"And you can tell me all about what Towers… offered you."

"I will," she said. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. They only broke apart when Lucy came bounding back into the room.

"Want to play!" she cried out. Ruth felt slightly bereft of Harry's touch but turned and smiled all the same.

"What do you want to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Eek! No reviews at all so far for the last chapter! Maybe I'm losing my touch. Hope this goes down better...**

* * *

"I must admit I'm very pleased and surprised that you arrived tonight Ruth," Towers said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Ruth said curiously.

"I rather cornered you the other day. I thought you'd call and cancel."

"I gave you my word Home Secretary," she said simply. "I don't go back on it."

"Look, I don't want to make your life more complicated," Towers said. "I think you should seriously consider a change of air. You've been in Thames House long enough now."

"I seem to remember a time when the politicians of this country were perfectly fine with seeing me disappear, assumed dead for three years," Ruth said accurately.

"I wasn't in office," Towers countered quickly.

"But we both know that in the circumstances you'd have done exactly the same," Ruth said. The silence was confirmation enough. "You don't ask uncomfortable questions."

"You've been working with Harry for too long," Towers said accurately. "I know how much he loathes politicians."

"True," Ruth said with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to go home at a decent hour?" Towers asked.

"The problem I have with Thames House is that I feel like I'm living on borrowed time," she said more honestly than she'd intended to be before this meeting. "Apart from Harry, everyone I've worked with over the years has died. Almost everyone. I've been there a long time, and I'm wondering if my time is coming."

"You'd be my security advisor," Towers said. "You'd still spend time at Thames House. And as an added bonus, your salary would be twenty percent higher." Ruth raised her eyebrows in surprise. That was more than she'd been expecting.

"I'm tempted," she admitted. "However, if I take this job I need to know I will not be working against Harry in any way. Because if I'm being brutally honest, I just don't have it in me."

"We all want to protect the nation from terrorists," Towers said. "Why on earth would you think you'd be working against Harry?" Ruth smiled at that very diplomatic answer and was spared from replying by the arrival of her crème-brulee

"I will give it some thought William," she said seriously. And she was surprised herself by how tempting this job offer was.

* * *

Ruth had barely got her keys in her front door when she heard her phone ring. "Yes?" she said breathlessly as she raced to pick it up.

"Oh, you're home," Harry said in a low voice.

"Just barely," she answered. "Is everything okay?"

"How did dinner with Towers go?" He was getting straight to the point. He couldn't be bothered with veiled comments, not tonight.

"It was good," she said briefly. "Honestly, it's a good opportunity. I would be his security advisor, which would mean that I'd still visit Thames House frequently. I agreed to go tonight more out of politeness than anything else, but I was surprised."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I haven't made a decision," she said. "I wanted to talk to you first. I wouldn't want to… hurt you."

"This is important. You can't make a decision like this based on my opinion," Harry said, even though he felt his heart drop.

"I want to know what you think," she said honestly.

"Do I want you to take a job opportunity that would take you away from me?" Harry said sarcastically. "By all means."

"Come on Harry, don't be like this." But she was speaking to no one. He'd hung up. Ruth was so angry with him and frustrated that she stood there for a few seconds without moving. Then she grabbed her keys and left her house, intending to make him talk to her. Whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

She was still angry by the time she arrived at Harry's and she knocked on the door. Not loudly because she guessed Lucy would be asleep, but enough to gain his attention. He opened the door with sad eyes and without waiting to be invited in, she stepped over the threshold. "Wasn't expecting to see you," he said in a low voice.

"Well you should have been," she said sharply, going into his kitchen as he followed. "I don't give a damn what Towers thinks of me. I care very much about what you think of me. And I don't appreciate you hanging up on me either." She spoke in a low voice so she wouldn't disturb Lucy but there was no mistaking the anger bubbling underneath the surface and Harry felt slightly ashamed of his behaviour. He shouldn't have slammed the phone down. It was childish and infantile, but he thought it was preferable to saying things he would regret.

"Why do you want to work for Towers?" he asked. "I thought you were perfectly happy in Thames House?"

"I am," she said. "But I want to have a relationship with you. I want us to have something normal. And you know, it would be nice at some point in the future to come home and put work away and focus on us instead. Not talk about which Iranian spy we're trying to turn. I'd like to come home to you and be able to talk about my day, because you wouldn't already know every little detail. That is why I am tempted for this job Harry."

The silence between them was anything but comfortable. She realised she'd given away a lot of her private hopes for the two of them in those few sentences. What she hoped they would be in the future. She suddenly felt embarrassed by all her assumptions and looked down at the floor. She only raised her eyes when she had no choice. Harry had put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she was facing him. To her credit, she didn't look away, even under the force of the burning passion in his eyes. He dropped his hand and the connection between them still wasn't broken. Breathing suddenly became a problem for her. But then he kissed her and the whole world fell away. His lips were pushing against hers in a quietly demanding embrace. She responded to him and gasped as his hands pushed the hem of her blouse up a couple of inches and his fingers touched her skin so very gently.

"Oh Harry," she breathed when his lips caressed her neck softly. Her hands were clutching at his shoulders, trying to keep some grip on reality. Which was made much harder when he sucked on her pulse point firmly. He kissed her lips much lighter this time and then something seemed to occur to him.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"What? Only a glass, why?"

"Just making sure," he said, kissing her again, deeply. He had a hand on the small of her back and felt the instant that she tried to pull away from him. He stopped kissing her, but otherwise he didn't let go. Her eyes flicked briefly upwards, very clearly suggesting the bedroom. His body immediately reacted to her suggestion, even though his mind wanted to double check she was sure. As if knowing what she was doing to him she gently pressed her thigh between his, a slightly evil look on her face. He couldn't hold back the groan he let out at the contact. God, what would the rest of her feel like? Without layers of fabric between them? He so badly wanted to find out. So he kissed her with just a hint of a question, which she more than answered. He held her hand tightly and they both went upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for the reassuring reviews. I got a bit nervous yesterday! Here's a short bit to tide you over as I've had to work today. Also, I am working on the M rated piece for the last chapter, but so far I've only managed to get Ruth's shoes off. It'll be posted sometime this weekend though, I hope!**

* * *

Ruth was coming back to herself slowly. She ached everywhere, but in a very good and satisfying way. It had been a long time since she had felt this happy. When she opened her eyes she jumped. Lucy was watching her with wide hazel eyes. Ruth looked and was relieved that the duvet was covering everything that could possibly scar a child for life, before she turned back to the girl who was still watching her. "I'm… hungry Ruth," she said in a very small voice.

"Okay," she replied with a smile. "Go on downstairs, and I'll be there in a minute and make you breakfast." Lucy smiled broadly and skipped out of the bedroom. Ruth quickly looked around the room and found Harry's dressing gown hanging on the back of the door. She slipped it on, over her naked body and paused a second as it smelt so wonderfully of him. She looked at him sleeping on and smiled. She wouldn't wake him. After last night, he needed his rest, she thought with a smile.

* * *

Harry had just about let go of sleep but his eyes were still shut. He was reliving some of the more vivid moments from the night before. She had been even more beautiful than he had imagined. And he had imagined plenty before now. He rolled over and put his arm around her. Only she wasn't there. His arm had fallen onto cold sheets instead of her warm body. He couldn't have dreamed it could he? He opened his eyes but she definitely wasn't there. He sat up in confusion and then caught sight of her green bra on the floor, where it had been thrown the night before, and he felt sweet relief flow through him. It hadn't been a fantasy, it had actually happened. He threw some of his own clothes on and quickly went in search of her. It didn't take long for him to find Lucy, Ruth and Scarlet in the kitchen, all clearly having their breakfast.

"Morning," he said to the room at large and Ruth in particular. She smiled at him and then blushed as her thoughts were clearly less than wholesome.

"Hello Daddy," Lucy said with her usual cheeky smile. Harry ruffled her hair and then approached Ruth, who was sitting down. He kissed her cheek softly, feeling anything further was inappropriate in front of Lucy.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I borrowed your dressing gown, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," he said. "Looks infinitely better on you anyway."

"I don't want to overstep," she said. "If you want to spend time on your own with Lucy, I completely understand, but she was rather insistent that I join you two when you go to the park and feed the d-u-c-k-s later."

Ruth spelled the word ducks so that Lucy wouldn't catch on. "You are more than welcome," he said with such sincerity that she knew he was telling the truth. "But don't let a three year old talk you into it. I'm sure you have more important things to do with your Sunday."

"More important than spending time with the two of you?" Ruth said with a raised eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. But I would like to stop off at my house for a change of clothes first."

"Perfect," Harry said. "Although the idea of you walking around my house n-a-k-e-d is quite appealing." She blushed deeper than he'd ever seen and he chuckled.

Making sure Lucy was occupied with her eggs and soldiers Harry nodded to the door and Ruth got the point. They left the girl alone and closed the kitchen door quietly behind them.

"I was robbed of waking up next to you," he murmured.

"I know," she said. "Just means we'll have to do it again at some point in the future doesn't it?"

"Mm," he agreed. Then the amusement faded from his face. "Did you…"

"Shut up," she interrupted. "You don't need to ask that question Harry. Yes, I enjoyed it. Immensely."

"Good," he said, planting a soft good morning kiss on her lips. "Go home and get changed. It'll take ages for Lucy to be ready anyway. You're sure you want to come?"

"Yes," she said. "I even have half of a stale loaf of bread at home. If she really wants to feed the ducks."

"Ducks!" they both heard Lucy shout out in the kitchen, clearly hearing that word above all others. Harry kissed Ruth softly again before letting her go.

"I'll see you in an hour. Ish." He smiled and then returned to the kitchen while Ruth reluctantly left the blissful sanctuary she'd only so recently found.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruth was trying to make her hair behave but she wasn't having a great deal of success. Apparently passionate encounters didn't make for good hair days. She heard her doorbell go and hurried downstairs. "Its open," she called and saw Harry's head peering around the door frame.

"You're a spook and you don't lock your door?" Harry questioned as Lucy bounded in with a smile.

"Tempting fate," she said, although the real answer was that she had known he'd be around soon.

"Don't do that," he said firmly. "Keep yourself safe and your door locked. Please."

"Alright Harry," she replied, quite liking how protective he was being.

"Oh wow!" They both turned as they heard Lucy's voice from the kitchen. Following the noise they saw Lucy petting the tabby cat with concentration on her face. "No one said Ruth had a cat!" she said to the room at large.

"Sorry sweetheart," Harry said.

"What's it called?"

"Fidget," Ruth said. Lucy smiled and continued stroking the feline who was now purring contentedly at the attention.

Harry turned to Ruth, confident that Lucy was distracted enough not to follow their conversation. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ruth asked confused.

"After spending all night and all day with me, you might want a break," he said slowly.

"Of course I want dinner with you tonight. You've only ever taken me out once, and I'd like that number to increase a little."

"Good," he said. "I've got the nanny in tonight to take care of Lucy, so we're all set."

"Sounds perfect." She kissed his cheek lightly and then reached for the stale loaf of bread for the ducks. "Come on Lucy, we've got to go."

"Ducks?"

"Yes," Harry said, smiling at her. "Ducks."

* * *

Ruth and Harry were sitting on a bench by the water, watching Lucy throw bread at the birds. He held her hand gently, fingers caressing her skin softly and sensually.

"Ruth, I don't want you to work for Towers," he said firmly. She looked up from their joined hands to his face.

"Why?"

"That means you're going to do it anyway," he said sadly.

"No, it means I'm wondering if you have a good reason, or if its just a bruised ego that I could consider working for someone else," she replied, a twinkle in her eye.

"You keep me sane," he said quietly. "You're my voice of reason at the grid. You know instinctively what's the right thing to do. I don't trust anyone the way I trust you. I'm sure I could go over the budget and have your salary…"

"Its not about the money Harry," she interrupted. "You know me, and you know that's not my main concern."

"I'd do anything to try and keep you," he replied, and the statement went a lot deeper under the surface. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know what to do," she said quietly. "I feel like I've gone as far as I can at Thames House. There's no challenge to it anymore. Not for me."

"I want you happy," he said. "I want that over whatever I may feel Ruth." She sighed but felt a sense of comfort in the fact his arm was still tight around her. "Answer me a question. What's keeping you at Thames House?"

"You," she said instantly.

"Anything else?"

"Not really," she admitted. "Although I rather like knowing I'm the best."

"Then take it," he said slowly. "Take the job, because I'll still be here with you, whatever happens professionally."

"It wouldn't be an issue?" she asked.

"Only if that smarmy git tries to make a move on you," he said. "Then I might have to resort to some unseemly Neanderthal type behaviour." She laughed against him as he smoothed her hair. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, sensing a change of subject.

"For Lucy," he said. "I mean, you could easily hate her, but you're wonderful towards her. Thank you."

"I don't like how she came into the world," Ruth said quietly. "But I can't exactly hold that against her can I? Its not her fault. Plus she's a really sweet little girl. Nothing like her grumpy father."

"Great," he said sarcastically. She laughed again into his chest.

"I like this," she said quietly. "I like pretending we're normal. Just like everyone else enjoying their Sunday." Harry smiled and kept holding her close. They looked up when they heard Lucy scream loudly, both very tense. Ruth relaxed when she saw what had happened. A pigeon had flown down and grabbed the chunk of bread she had in her hand. It had rather scared Lucy and she was looking around as if wondering whether to laugh or cry.

"Its okay Lucy," Harry called to her. "I think you gave that pigeon what for." She giggled slightly and turned back to the ducks, throwing in another piece of bread for them to fight over.

"Oh God," Ruth said quietly. "I thought…"

"I know," he said. "I know exactly what you thought."

"Oh to lead normal lives, when your worst worry is how your child will hurt herself. Not which nation state will kidnap her." Harry held her close without replying. There was no good that he could tell her anyway.

* * *

Harry had taken Ruth out that night, leaving Lucy with the recently acquired nanny. Lucy had sneaked upstairs into daddy's office. She knew she shouldn't be there, but she just wanted a look around. She was about to close the door when she heard a ringing noise. She could see the phone and without thinking about it too much she reached for the desk, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, am I speaking to Lily?"

"Lucy!" she corrected loudly.

"Sorry, Lucy," he said. "Its Towers, do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid. I remember people's names. William. See?"

"Right," Towers said. "Listen, is your dad there? I need to speak to him."

"Nope," she said happily.

"This is important," Towers said. "I really need to speak to him."

"He's not here," Lucy said accurately. "I don't tell lies."

"Of course, sorry," Towers said, with more patience then most people would have credited him for. "Do you know where he is?"

"Ooh yes," Lucy said. "He's taking Ruth out tonight. They are going to a really, really nice rest-a-ront. I overheard daddy saying that the sham-pain was on ice, whatever that means. He told me to be a good girl because he didn't want to be disturbed tonight."

"Fantastic," Towers said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know Ruth?" Lucy asked. "She's got very blue eyes and she's very nice."

"Yes, I do know her," Towers said. "Right, if you could tell your dad I called, I'd appreciate it."

"Okay," Lucy said happily. She was about to put the phone down when she heard Towers speak.

"Bloody hell."

"You swore!" Lucy said loudly. "You said a bad thing! You shouldn't do that."

"And now I'm being told off by a three year old," he said to himself. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"You've stopped being nice now," Lucy said. "Goodbye." And then she put the phone down.

"Lucy?"

"Coming Julie!" she called, and she promptly skipped off downstairs to where her babysitter was waiting to read her her favourite story. The one that never failed to make her sleepy.

* * *

**Okay, what now? I've come to a bit of a stalling point...**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter took a slightly darker turn in the first part than I was expecting. Nothing is going to happen to Lucy, I promise to all those who were concerned.**

* * *

They had enjoyed a wonderful dinner together and their evening had ended up how they both knew it would. Not that either of them were complaining of course. However, unlike the night before, Ruth didn't fall asleep immediately afterwards. Her fingers were running over Harry's chest in a soft and gentle manner, and he knew she was deep in thought. And that worried him slightly.

"What is it?" he asked quietly

"I was thinking," she murmured.

"I assumed that," Harry replied, keeping an arm around her and trying not to worry. A worry that increased tenfold when he felt her start to shake with silent tears. "Oh God, what is it?" He stroked her back softly, trying to get her to calm down at the same time as he felt his heart plummet. "Did I…?"

"No," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Not you," she added in between sobs. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not but she held him close so he stroked her back. He could do nothing but hold her and wait for her to calm down. "I'm sorry," she breathed once words became possible again. "I'm being stupid."

"You are never stupid," he said calmly and she laughed weakly.

"The other day, I was looking through case reports," she started. "During my time… away. You let a mad man with a rifle shoot you Harry."

"Are you referring to Davie King?" Harry asked.

"Yes! You just let him shoot you," she said still in disbelief. "He could have killed you Harry."

"I know," he said. "We had to do something, and I was wearing a bullet proof vest. What's brought this on anyway?"

"I was lying here completely happy, listening to your heart beating and I just felt a total fear grip me. What if you died? If your heart stopped beating? And then I remembered reading that report and I just… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," he said quietly, holding her close.

"And now I've ruined a perfect night with my pointless worrying," she said with a sniff. "Its stupid."

"Ruth, look at me," he said in a velvety voice. She shifted on his chest, leaning across him so she could look into his eyes. "It feels… good to know you care. Although you crying in my arms after sex wasn't something I'd envisioned, I'd be panicking if you'd been shot too." She nodded and had a small smile on her face. "I love you Ruth." She half gasped at that, seeing the emotion sparkling in his eyes. She opened her mouth to reply when she felt Harry's hand covering her lips. "No," he said quietly. "I didn't say that to get you to say the same thing. I said it for the pleasure of telling you and because its true. I only want you to tell me if its equally as true."

He felt Ruth smile under his hand and slowly dropped it. "Its not," she said quietly. "Equally true I mean. Because I love you so much more."

"Can we agree to disagree on that one?"

"Okay," she said with a smile. She kissed him briefly and then settled on his chest, her damp eyelashes flicking against his skin. He wrapped his arms around her, but refused to fall asleep until her deep even breathing filled the room.

* * *

The next day at work Ruth felt much calmer than she had the night before. It had helped her, voicing her fears, even though rationally nothing could be done about them. She glanced at Harry's office and he smiled softly at her as she picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Home Secretary, its Ruth Evershed," she said quickly.

"Ah yes, Ruth," he said. She thought he sounded very weary for a Monday morning but didn't say anything about it.

"I wanted to talk to you about your job offer," Ruth started.

"Yes, yes," Towers said. "I fully understand that you want to stay at Thames House and nearer to Harry. I'm not going to beg you to change your mind. I bow to the better man."

"Actually I was calling to say that I'd love to accept the position," she interrupted him. "If its still available that is?"

"Er, yes of course," Towers said and she felt a little thrill that she'd managed to catch him off guard. "May I ask what has made this decision for you?"

"You can ask," Ruth replied bluntly. "Why did you think I wouldn't take it?"

"I called Harry last night," Towers said._ No you didn't_, she thought to herself. She knew perfectly well exactly what Harry had been doing every minute of the previous night, none of which involved a stuffy politician. "Lucy answered. She's a very chatty little girl. She might have mentioned that Harry had taken you out to dinner. I got the impression it was personal."

She sighed before answering, choosing to add a grain of truth. "I need to keep my professional and my personal life separate," she said honestly. "I've fallen into the trap before of dating someone I work with before. I don't want to do it again." There was an extra beat of silence that made her think that her assumption that he wanted more out of her than security advice was correct.

"Well, I'll send the paperwork over today," Towers said, unable to hide the note of surprise in is voice. "We can have the transfer in by the beginning of next week, if that's okay?"

"Yes, sounds perfect," Ruth said. "I'll speak to you later." She put the phone down and smiled at Harry who she knew had been watching her throughout the conversation. She smiled and got back to the latest intelligence she was trawling through.

* * *

"I'm finished for the day," Ruth said later in his office.

"How did Towers take the news?"

"With surprise," Ruth said accurately. "I don't want this to come between us."

"It won't," Harry said instantly. "Go over to mine. I don't want to spend time away from you."

"I don't want to overstep," she admitted.

"Lucy loves you," Harry said. "And so do I. I feel guilty leaving Lucy for so long throughout the day. So really you'd be doing me a favour. But don't feel like you have to…"

"I'm going to go home," she said even though he looked immediately crestfallen. "I need to bring a few changes of clothes over to yours. I don't want to wear yesterdays clothes, or be dropped off home first thing in the morning. Then I'll go and see Lucy. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Very okay." He looked out of the window, but once he saw that no one was watching, he got up and planted a brief kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later."

"Wait…" she whispered. Her palm rested on his chest and she kissed him, slowly this time. "Bye," she said, her eyes twinkling as she turned and left his office. He smiled, watching her and felt his heart lift. She really did make everything a lot easier, just by being there for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been struggling with this story and the fun seems to have drained out of this one for me, so I'm going to make this the last chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope to work on something else soon. :-)**

* * *

"Stop it," Ruth said quietly. Harry hadn't even been aware that she was awake. He didn't reply and she shifted slightly on his chest so she could look at him. "You're thinking about my empty desk on the grid," she added. "I know you are."

"Alright," he conceded. "I am. Partly, at any rate. I haven't had to interview analysts for eight years. I am not looking forward to it."

"As long as you don't sleep with this one, it'll be fine."

"I have never slept with any of my intelligence analysts," Harry said firmly. "You were a special exception." She chuckled into his chest as he held her close.

"I'm so comfy here with you," she said quietly. "I don't want to move."

"What a wonderful impression you'd make on your first day," Harry said. "Turning up late simply because you didn't want to leave the bed where your former boss is letting his hands do very inappropriate things to you." She laughed again.

"I never used to hate Mondays you know?" Ruth said, her fingers lightly tracing some of the scars on his chest. "Now it means leaving our little piece of heaven. I enjoy my weekends with you. And Lucy of course."

"You're wonderful with her," Harry said.

"I'm curious," she said. "Are you purposefully avoiding learning how to plait her hair so I have to do it instead?"

"Yes," he said sincerely. "You get a wonderful look of concentration on your face. I love watching you, especially when you're like that." She blushed slightly, still unused to compliments from him. She sighed as the alarm went off and knew that their time in bed was now limited. Harry reached across and switched it off, his hand returning to drift over her bare back.

"We have to move."

"I know."

* * *

Ruth arrived at the Home Office to see a very empty looking desk awaiting her arrival. She smiled and sat down when something else became apparent. A small envelope was stuck to the top corner of her computer screen bearing her name in wonderfully familiar handwriting. A broader smile on her face this time, she opened it.

_Ruth. Look in your top desk draw. Good luck today. I love you, H_.

She put the note back in the envelope and tucked it in her purse. She didn't want anyone else finding it. Then she opened her draw and smiled. A single perfect white rose was sitting there. She had previously told him that red roses were too tacky and cheesy. A bouquet of blood red roses was far too obvious. Love should be a single white rose, because they are special and rarer. She hadn't mentioned that no one had ever bought her a white rose before, but it looked like she hadn't needed to. She picked up the flower, being careful of the thorns and gently touched the petals. There was not one flaw on the rose, it was the perfect bloom. She gently put it back in the draw, not wanting to advertise it but she felt honestly touched. Making sure no one was watching she got her phone out and text him.

"Thank you, its perfect. Love you too. R x." Once she'd put her phone away, she saw Towers arrive.

"Ah, Ruth. Good, you're here," he said, rubbing his hands together, rather like an overgrown schoolboy who'd just been given his favourite toy. "Ready for a day of disaster?"

"Well, I hope not, but we'll see," Ruth said with half a smile. Towers nodded and walked through to his office as she switched her computer on. Time to get to work.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Harry asked later that night once Lucy had been put to bed, and they were both in the kitchen, Ruth silently admiring her rose, already in a vase by the windowsill.

"It was a good day," she said. "I definitely made the right choice, as much as you might not agree with me."

"Ruth, I want to ask you something and I want you to not panic or say no straight away, I want you to think about it." Ruth's only reaction was to nod and pour a little more wine into her glass. She didn't like the sound of this. "Move in with me. With us, I should say. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, and that's difficult when you live somewhere else. I just… I want to be with you," he said simply. "Its what I want more than anything. I don't have an eloquent way to say it." He sighed, as if expecting her to say no already. She got up from her chair and approached him. Harry was looking at the floor and she pressed her palm to his cheek gently, and his eyes were drawn to hers as if magnetised.

"Do you want me to answer? Or do you want to assume you already know what I'm going to say?"

"Go on then," he said quietly, his lips turning up in a tiny smile at the corner due to her closeness, which never failed to make his heart race.

"I would love to," she said with a smile, her eyes glittering. "I know its soon but its not like I don't know you after all, is it? I want to come home to you everyday. Be normal. Have you waiting for me. Or the other way around, I really don't mind which. I lo…" she was cut off by his lips against hers. After a second of surprise she reacted passionately, and eventually found herself pinned against the kitchen wall, her skirt hitched up around her thighs and her hands under Harry's shirt, feeling his heart rate speed up significantly.

"I can't tell you how often I've dreamed about having you pinned up against a wall," he growled at her.

"Mm," she said. "While I love that idea in theory, can we do it in a locked room where there's minimal chance of Lucy walking in?"

"Absolutely," he said, connecting their lips again. She let out a squeal of surprise and laughter that reverberated through him as he picked her up, hands clasping her to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord, making her skirt hitch even higher, and his eyes focused on her legs for a moment, before he carried her upstairs for a long and eventful night.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
